Hello Hell, I haven't missed you
by vannadear
Summary: AU, High School, No War, No Pilots, just normal guys heading back to school after summer vacation. 1x2,3x4
1. Prologue

**Rewritten as of 9/25/2007**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Gundam Boys, if I did the show would still be on TV and they would all be naked!

**W A R N I N G: **Will contain Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love) **1+2/2+1**, 3+4/4+3

* * *

**Hello Hell, I haven't missed you!**

**Prologue**

**By: vannadear **

* * *

Duo Maxwell _hated_ School. It was really that simple.

He hated it because of the annoying people there.

He hated his history teacher.

Especially his fat lard-ass of a biology teacher.

Never mind the fact that he was supposed to be the 'nicest guy in school', and the 'star' basketball player.

He hated School. Hated it.

How he felt about high school was a complete contrast as to how be felt about basketball. Oh, how he_ loved _basketball; when the school didn't meddle with the pureness of the sport.

Damn public schools.

'Lets see,' he thought, looking at his "Mecha of the Month" calendar, 'Today's Sunday...the last day of summer vacation.'

'Damn it.'

'That means I gotta go back tomorrow' he sulked to himself before he threw himself face first onto his Full-sized bed.

Now, our Mr. Maxwell was not the typical Jock. He actually hated other jocks, and he was only thrown in with the "jock crowd" because he happened to play basketball for the school team.

So while most jocks were making out with cheerleaders in the halls, failing every class but gym, and picking on anyone not in their definition of 'popular'; Duo preferred his own crowd, which consisted of four other guys, each more different then the next, but so alike it was painful. Almost as painful as the barbarian Superstars at his School; in fact, he would have dropped out a while ago if it weren't for his four friends.

Hell, Duo would have set the school on fire a long time ago; if it had not been for his friends' constant pleading for him not to.

So Duo Maxwell sighed deeply and took it all in, "The Last day of Freedom," he whispered softly before setting his alarm clock and resting his head on the black comforter.

Tomorrow was the day.

* * *

Heero Yuy groaned and rolled out of bed, his hair mussed and sticking in every direction and boxers slightly tilted off one hip. He then promptly threw his shrieking alarm clock out of his bedroom window, before stomping down the hallway blindly to go to the bathroom.

THUD

What poor Heero didn't know was that his sister Relena had hoarded herself in said bathroom; with the door very much locked, and that she was currently applying a vast assortment of girlish products; thus leaving him in a heap on the floor with a very sore nose.

Well, he was awake now.

The world trembled in fear.

BANG BANG BANG

"GOD DAMN IT RELENA, GET YOUR PRISSY ASS OUT HERE! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE LIVING HERE PRINCESS!"

Prussian eyes glared at the door as it tore open and his sister stepped out from behind it, calmly heading for the staircase. She got three steps away from him before shouting over her shoulder at him, "BITE ME! Like your _so_ perfect!?! You'd better hurry up Mr. _Perfect_! You still have to go to your loser friends' houses and make sure they actually go to _school_!"

Heero responded with the bathroom door slamming shut.

Business taken care of and all cleaned up for school, Heero Yuy tossed his backpack into the trunk of his jeep. Before climbing into the drivers' side and reversing down the long driveway, nearly running over a random jogger and clearly showing off his custom license plate that stated 'WING01'.

Ah, another day in hell.

He only had a couple of minutes to get to his best friends house; probably in time to drag the braided boy out of bed.

Heero huffed, turned up the music and sped up.

T.B.C.


	2. Part 1

**Rewritten as of 9/25/2007**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Gundam Boys, if I did the show would still be on TV and they would all be naked!

**W A R N I N G: **Will contain Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love) **1+2/2+1**, 3+4/4+3

* * *

**Hello Hell I haven't missed you**

**Part 1**

**By: vannadear**

* * *

THUD

CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Mrs. Maxwell listened to the sounds of her family waking up as she chugged down another cup of coffee before answering the front door and smiling happily at the young man standing on her front porch.

"Heero Honey! Come right in, Duo's in the kitchen eating; help yourself to some breakfast as well, I made pancakes for your first day back!"

She smiled cheerfully at the boy, and it was at that moment that a Heero noticed how much Duo and his mother were alike.

It was true that Duo's mother had the same long chestnut hair, and bright eyes as her song; of course Mrs. Maxwell's hair traveled the length of her body to her ankles.

Mrs. Maxwell was an artist, and a rather good one at that; given how large their house was. She didn't really have to get up in the morning to go to the office, and it suited her fine.

Mr. Maxwell was head chef at his own restaurant, in which the Heero and Duo often ate. His specialties lie in Japanese and American fusion cuisine. It was only because Duo's father owned it that the boys didn't need to make reservations at the posh eatery.

Heero was snapped abruptly out of his wandering thoughts when Mrs. Maxwell tugged on his sleeve. She gave him a sly wink and chirped "The Pancakes will get cold if ya just stand there Heero! C'mon in!"

Heero nodded and followed her to the industrial kitchen, where they found Father and son sitting in comfortable silence; both scarfing down Mrs. Maxwell's eaxtra-fluffy pancakes.

Duo glanced up when he noticed that there was another presence in the room, and then gulped the large amount of food already in his mouth down before standing up and glomping onto his best-friend.

"Hee-chan! C'mon! Mom made pancakes!"

He deftly poked Heero in the stomach a couple times.

"And it's not like you couldn't use some fattening up! You're so scrawny!"

Heero rolled his eyes before poking Duo repeatedly in the side and then gesturing to the long haired boys' lower limbs. "You're one to talk chicken legs!"

Duo's eyes promptly grew enormous and dampened.

"Y-You think I have C-Chicken legs?!" he pouted for emphases, his dark purple eyes looking at Heero with the utmost hurt. Sniffing a few times and cuddling into Heero's arms, Duo wailed "My Hee-chan doesn't love me anymore!" Which made Hero want to do one of two things: kiss the boy till he couldn't breath; or strangle him with his own braid.

Before a fight broke out; or Heero made out with Duo right there in front of his parents, Mr. Maxwell put his fork down and stated calmly aloud "Hey now, won't you boys be late for school? No flirting before school, you know the rules!" He grinned at the two, who's faces now resembled ripe tomatoes.

Both boys mumbled hasty 'good-byes' before skittering out of the kitchen, the shorter of the two snatching his backpack on the way out from the counter.

The sound of the front door slamming shut resounded throughout the silent kitchen.

Mrs. Maxwell looked at her husband and smirked, before they both fell on the ground laughing.

Both teens jumped into the jeep and clicked into their seat belts, Heero turning on the radio before Duo could lecture him about the lack of music.

Duo's lips quirked upwards as he slid on his Ray-Bans, singing along to the alternative band playing on 89X; his favorite radio station (mine too).

Heero glanced at his companion peripherally, and hesitantly slid his arm around the braided ones shoulders, which made him stop singing and lean further into Heero's arm.

The chestnut haired boy smiled and laid a kiss on Heero's shoulder, nuzzling his neck as must as he could in the uncomfortable front seats of the jeep.

The comfortable moment was broken when they pulled up to another house, both boys pulling away from each other hastily, as Heero honked the horn waiting for the occupant inside to come out.

T.B.C.


End file.
